L'un ne va pas sans l'autre
by Yumika aka Shade Bow
Summary: OS-Un petit moment dans une bibliothèque ... Un moment entre deux êtres qui s'aiment... Joyeux Anniversaire Nath!


**HELLLOOO **

**Passage encore éclair avant le taf en cette période d'anniversaire qui aura DEFINITIVEMENT MA PEAU. bah oui pas de temps de lire, d'écrire, mais un anniversaire sa se déplace pas ... c'est dingue hein? xD **

**BREF! aujourd'hui un Joyeux Anniversaire pour NATHOUNETTE ! xD alias Nathdawn ! La belle pirate! **

**J'espère que tu passeras une magnifique journée. Que tu apprécieras ce petit cadeau (petit oui... pardon... mes chapitres de 15 milles mots se font GRAVES la malle...) et sache que nous on t'aime de tout notre petit cœur !**

**Yumika Plume.**

**Pour les autres rien de bien poussé mais je pense que sa plaira et puis un peu de guimauve sa fait jamais de mal avec ces deux :D**

**(en publiant je me suis aperçu que sa faisait un an que j'avais commencer a publier "Le silence..." et " La vengeance..." et j'ai pas finit... Aucune des deux... une corde... donnez moi une corde que je vous fasse plus honte :'( )**

**Bêta : Lisen-chan.**

**BONNE LECTURE :D**

**L'un ne va pas sans l'autre**

Il s'avança doucement, frôlant le parquet ancien qui craquait dans un doux bruit de bois. Il voyait la poussière voleter doucement grâce aux rayons de soleil couchant qui traversaient la grande baie vitrée en face de lui. Il s'arrêta là, au milieu de cette pièce aux dimensions hors norme et inspira profondément l'odeur des livres. Oui, cette senteur si particulière. Un mélange de papier, d'encre et d'une légère humidité. Si délicieuse. Il avait toujours adoré cette odeur, si riche, remplit de promesses de rêves et de savoir…

Il s'approcha d'une étagère. La pièce était littéralement remplie d'ouvrages et il effleura du bout de ses doigts la tranche des livres épais et anciens. La pièce semblait magique, si calme, si douce comme coupée du temps et de la réalité. Il avait bien fait de laisser seul Tony pour errer dans le manoir lorsqu'il l'avait vu aller fouiller dans des vieux cartons en hurlant que tout cela aurait déjà dû être à la poubelle et que Fury aurait dû aller se faire foutre avec ses services pour le bien public. Il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris, mais Fury avait demandé un rapport d'Howard, et par un odieux chantage qui avait très souvent lieu entre l'espion et le génie, Tony avait fini par venir au vieux manoir des Stark, pour rechercher un vieux dossier d'Howard sensé aidé pour une enquête. Alors Tony l'avait trainé jusqu'ici, refusant d'y revenir seul surement. Pourtant ce manoir était somptueux, toutes les pièces étaient richement décorées, bien que poussiéreuses, mais il comprenait que cela devait faire remonter de vieux souvenirs chez son amant.

Il passa à l'étagère suivante, lisant quelques titres au hasard, souriants à certains, s'imaginant mal Tony lire « Autant en emporte le vent » par exemple. Il caressa une vieille reliure rouge et ne voyant pas de nom, voulut le prendre pour le feuilleter.

« Ah, tu es là Steve », souffla Tony en se posant contre le montant de la double porte en bois sculptée.

« Cette bibliothèque est magnifique » murmura Steve en enlevant sa main rapidement comme prit en faute.

Tony haussa une épaule avant de s'avancer lentement dans la pièce.

« C'est ici que j'ai appris les bases de la physique et des sciences appliquées » dit-il d'une voix étrangement neutre. « Mais là plus part des choses sont erronées depuis bien longtemps. Je m'en suis aperçu rien qu'en les lisant. On devrait se servir de ce papier pour faire un feu d'artifice. Ils auraient au moins une utilité. »

Steve se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Il se doutait bien que des livres feraient peur à son amant. Il se demandait presque s'il n'était pas allergique au papier quelque fois. Pourtant l'imaginer ici, dans cette pièce lorsqu'il était petit, lui faisait un drôle d'effet. L'imaginer là a à peine une dizaine d'années, entouré de livres de jour comme de nuit, avalant des cookies en même temps qu'il parcourait les pages. Oui, il pouvait presque voir un petit Tony ici. C'était le premier temple du savoir de son ingénieur. Là où il avait commencé à devenir cet être au savoir si grand qui l'impressionnait chaque jour grâce à ses nouvelles inventions. Il posa un nouveau doigt sur un livre au hasard presque ému de voir qu'il était dans le berceau du génie de Tony. Là où il s'était créé et construit.

Tony arpenta dans la pièce, cherchant visiblement quelque chose des yeux. Il finit par s'arrêter au milieu, fixant ses pieds.

« C'est ici que je me mettais, expliqua-t-il doucement. Juste ici. »

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il ne comprenait pas et finit par s'avancer à son tour.

« Pourquoi ici ? » souffla-t-il doucement en prenant sa main une fois près de lui.

Tony lui jeta un coup d'œil, amusé, avant de l'attraper par la chemise, pour lui déposer un baiser brulant sur les lèvres.

« Allonges-toi », gémit-il contre ses lèvres.

« Tony », grogna Steve en l'entourant de ses bras. « On n'est pas là pour ça… »

L'ingénieur ricana avant de lui faire un crochepied maladroit, qui ne devait sa réussite que parce qu'il avait détourné l'attention du capitaine par le baiser. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le parquet, Tony sur Steve qui gémit de douleur.

« Ça fait mal » grogna-t-il en desserrant les bras qu'il avait entouré autour Tony dans un reflex pour le protéger.

L'ingénieur ne lui répondit que par un sourire, avant de rouler légèrement sur le côté pour s'allonger contre lui.

« Tu sens ? » demanda-t-il en passant une main sous la chemise de Steve pour se caller plus confortablement sur le parquet.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas, avant de discerner une chaleur dans son dos, douce et caressante, qui l'enveloppait délicatement.

« Je m'allongeais sur ce conduit de chauffage et je lisais tous les livres qui sont ici. » murmura Tony en dessinant des arabesques sur les abdominaux de Steve. « J'étais tranquille ici. Seul. »

Steve passa son bras autour de son amant, pour l'enfermer dans une douce étreinte. Il aimait que Tony partage ses souvenirs d'enfance avec lui, c'était si rare. Et imaginer Tony tout seul dans cette grande pièce, entouré de livres, était terriblement triste. Lui avait vécu avec son ami Bucky, s'amusant toujours dehors, embarqué dans des plans invraisemblables. Steve savait que l'enfance de son amant n'avait pas été facile avec Howard. Il avait toujours du mal à assimiler l'Howard qu'il avait connu à l'homme alcoolique que lui décrivait Tony. Alors Steve essayait de le combler d'attention, de prendre soin de lui, comme personne ne l'avait encore fait. Il veillait à ce qu'il reste en bonne santé, qu'il mange au moins une fois par jour normalement, qu'il dorme aussi un minimum de 5heures par nuit.

Et tant pis s'ils se disputaient souvent à cause de ça. Il avait un moyen infaillible pour convaincre Tony : son corps et celui de Steve. L'ingénieur avouait lui-même qu'il était souvent plus concerné lorsque cela concernait sous la ceinture. Alors Steve devait souvent jouer de ruse, mais le brun n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Leur relation était solide, malgré leurs disputes fréquentes qui finissaient d'ailleurs souvent contre un mur ou contre un meuble quelconque pour se réconcilier avec passion. Cela avait d'ailleurs donné lieu à des scènes très gênantes à la tour des Avengers, mais finalement tout le monde avait pris l'habitude de les laisser seuls des que la situation commençait à s'envenimer pour échapper à la réconciliation souvent beaucoup trop passionnelle.

Mais la situation ne pouvait pas être meilleure car ils étaient heureux. A leur manière. Ils étaient un couple à part, exceptionnel même, mais ils se disputaient comme n'importe qui, se pardonnaient comme tout le monde et vivaient comme tout le monde. Peu importait leurs statuts de superhéros, d'icones, ou de sex-symbols. Ensemble, ils étaient 'juste' bien. Et encore une fois, Steve voulut rappeler à Tony que maintenant il n'était plus seul, qu'ils étaient deux. Alors il remonta une de ses mains à la joue de son compagnon pour le faire se tourner vers lui et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser simple, comme un effleurement peau contre peau. Rien de fiévreux. Juste une douceur exquise, parfois plus violente pour Tony que le pire des coups de poing. Steve avait cet étrange pouvoir de l'emprisonner dans un cocon de douceur. Un endroit si chaud, si agréable, que les ténèbres qui l'habitaient quelques fois s'effaçaient comme si elles n'avaient jamais existées. Parfois Tony était convaincu que Steve était le remède à tous les maux de la terre, peu importe s'il savait que ce n'était pas réaliste, ou même logique. Depuis qu'il était avec lui, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi apaisé, aussi bien.

Alors il se laissa happer par les lèvres de Steve avec envie. Sentir qu'il était là dans cet endroit si chargé de souvenir pour lui, sans souvenirs horribles qui resurgissaient, était plaisant. Non, pas de fantôme d'Howard arrivant en courant complètement soul, hurlant à tout va qu'il n'était rien. Non, juste les lèvres de Steve contre les siennes, son corps chaud contre lui, et son amour pour le sauver. Tony savait que le blond avait du mal à imaginer Howard en alcoolique, pourtant le soldat savait comment était l'alcoolisme d'un parent vu par un enfant. En effet, le père de Steve l'avait été. Sa mère était morte sous ses yeux d'une pneumonie et son père avait rapidement sombré dans l'alcool. La différence entre leurs histoires n'était que l'époque. Il n'était pas rare que Steve se prenne de puissantes corrections certains soirs par son père soul. Tony, certes n'avait jamais été battu, mais parfois les mots et l'indifférence pouvaient être bien plus blessants que les coups.

Finalement ils s'étaient vraiment bien trouvé tous les deux. Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Leur point d'attache solide et stable dans une vie qui ne l'était pas du tout.

Tony finit pourtant par vouloir plus que les lèvres de son amant et se pressa d'avantages contre lui. Il voulait se sentir rassurer, être sûr qu'il était là pour lui. Qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette maison qu'il ne voulait plus revoir, remplit de souvenirs trop douloureux. Alors comme souvent il se réfugiait dans les bras de son amant, cherchant ce que Steve ne lui refusait jamais. Sécurité et réconfort. Le soldat avait d'ailleurs parfaitement comprit et se redressa légèrement pour mieux prendre l'ingénieur entre ses bras, laissant ses lèvres redessiner son visage. Tony passa ses bras dans le dos du blond, l'attirant sur lui. Le corps du soldat devenant ainsi le rempart contre le reste du monde. Les muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts étaient utilisés uniquement pour le protéger. Si puissant et tout pour lui. Rien que l'idée le faisait presque gémir de bonheur.

Il savait qu'il était excessif, mais Steve l'était tout autant. Ils ne se séparaient plus, chacun intoxiqué par l'autre et c'était ce que Tony avait cherché dans toutes ses relations. Il voulait être le monde de quelqu'un. Et il savait qu'il était celui de Steve. Et malgré cela, Steve le laissait être lui-même. Avec ses qualités mais surtout ses défauts. Tony savait que le soldat ne le laisserait jamais tomber alors il pouvait se laisser aller, être lui-même. Tant que Steve lui tiendrait la main, il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait être capable de tout. Peu importe si cela n'avait pas de sens, c'était sa logique à lui. Steve était son homme de l'ombre. Son bras droit, comme son gauche. Une partie de lui maintenant.

D'ailleurs le soldat sembla un instant chercher plus, puisque l'ingénieur sentit des doigts déboutonner son pantalon et une main se glisser à l'intérieur. Il ferma aussitôt les yeux, profitant de la sensation, alors qu'il se serrait contre le corps ferme. Et lorsque la main se mit à bouger doucement, il ne put dire qu'une chose.

« Encore. »

Steve se redressa pour le contempler avant de sourire et de l'embrasser avec passion. Le genre de baiser qui vous laisser un peu pantelant, incertain, tellement il voulait dire de choses. Mais Tony sût parfaitement quoi faire lorsqu'il sentit la main repartir. Il se mit à grogner, avant de passer une main rageuse dans la coiffure si parfaite du blond. Mais Steve ne fit que sourire, avant de remonter le teeshirt pour aller déposer quelques baisers sur le ventre plat et musclé de l'ingénieur, sa langue glissant un instant dans l'aine. Il descendit ensuite le pantalon pour finalement prendre en bouche l'habitant.

Tony se cambra aussitôt, rejetant la tête en arrière. Mon dieu ce que Steve était doué pour ça ! Pourtant ce n'avait pas été le cas au début, mais en parfait soldat, Steve avait appris vite et bien. Trop bien. Alors que la bouche embrassait, léchait, suçait comme Tony l'aimait, l'ingénieur se sentit partir en à peine quelques minutes. Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le prévenir, mais Steve ne bougea pas d'un pouce, accompagnant l'orgasme à coups de langue qui mirent au supplice Tony. Il referma ensuite doucement le pantalon comme si rien ne c'était passé, pendant que le brun essayait de redescendre sur terre. Il aurait pu être gêné d'être venu si vite mais ce n'était pas le cas. Leur couple était au-dessus ça, ils n'avaient plus rien à se prouver depuis longtemps. Tony n'avait qu'à profiter du faite que son homme lui avait fait plaisir de plus délicate des manières pour lui.

Avec un sourire bien heureux, il se tourna vers son amant, laissant sa main s'égarer sur le ventre, bien décidé à rendre la faveur, mais Steve lui attrapa le poignet avant de nouer finalement leurs doigts ensemble.

« Pas la peine » souffla-t-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. « C'était juste pour toi. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, étonné, puisqu'il avait senti le désir de Steve contre lui tout à l'heure.

« On s'occupera de moi plus tard » continua son amant à son oreille. « Je veux juste que tu profites de l'instant. »

Tony soupira un instant, avant de se laisser choir contre son amant. Il était bien là, contre lui, sur ce tuyau de radiateur qui leur tenait chaud. Il était étonnamment serein malgré le lieu où il était. Oui, tellement bien. Il contempla leurs mains enlacées avec une certaine fascination. C'était un acte banal, sans importance, mais qui voulait dire tellement de choses. Parfois Bonjour, parfois un simple soutien ou encore bien plus… Comme à cet instant. De simples doigts qui s'enlacent et pourtant…

« Steve ?

\- Hm.

\- Merci. »

Steve sourit, avant de lui embrasser la tempe. Tony n'avait pas besoin de dire pourquoi c'était. D'être là, d'être avec lui, de le comprendre et plus encore. Beaucoup trop à citer de toute façon. Mais cela suffisait au soldat. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

« De rien Tony. »

**Encore un joyeux anniversaire NAth et j'espère que cela vous a plut :)**

**Gros bisounours **


End file.
